


Jongin Has A Tattoo

by kyungjagi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Amnesia, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic!AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Journalist!Jongin, M/M, Pining, Pining!Jongin, cafe!AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungjagi/pseuds/kyungjagi
Summary: When Jongin forgets to make time for Kyungsoo, he learns to remember the hard way.





	1. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Familiar

Kyungsoo dreamt of flashing lights and small whizzing gears. Black and white patterns and shiny studs. Kyungsoo dreamt of a man's face, the man was scared, the man was holding onto his hand.

He couldn't make out the face of the man because somewhere on the back of his conscious mind he knew that he was only dreaming. Everything was far from clear and vivid and he could only make out small sounds and gentle lights.

"Kyungsoo, I--"

"What?" He asked the frightened man yet it seemed that the man couldn't finish his sentence because everything froze, he heard screeching, angry car horns and his dream suddenly turned to white.

_"Kyungsoo!"_

The small man sat straight up and looked around. His wide eyes observing his environment and looking at the familiar sight of his apartment. He checked his clock on the bedside table and it read a bright 3:52 am in the darkness.

He sighed and went back to sleep, wishing that he could sleep right away and enjoy his remaining two hours of sleep before he went to work.

•

The smell of freshly baked pastries engulfed him as he took the last batch of mini croissants out of the oven and placed them on a rack to cool down. Coffee was brewing to his right and he smiled when he felt the anticipation of his regular customers getting to taste the new kind of coffee he brewed today. He just got the coffee beans he had shipped from Paris waiting at his mailbox and hurried to his little bake shop to grind them and brew.

D&K's Bakeshop was his everything. He loved every bit of his shop, to the intricate paintings on the wall that looked like someone hand painted them, to the quaint chairs that looked like it was remodeled exactly to his liking, and to the windows that looked like he was looking straight outside to Paris.

He enjoyed every minute he worked in his little café and would not trade his job for anything else, he was sure. He also was against the idea of working with someone else and preferred to handle his business alone.

The gentle ring of the bell on the front door indicated that someone has come in and he smiled because he knew customers were now coming in and that he, once again, was right on time.

•

"Excuse me! Is anyone there?"

Kyungsoo hurried from his shop's kitchen to tend to the customer.

"I'm so sorry. I was just putting in a new batch of Tuna turnovers in the oven and completely forgot I handled the register too. Silly me!" Kyungsoo giggled and finally looked up to the man that called his attention. He was too busy wiping his hands on the apron around his waist to notice the man in front of him and he wanted to gape right as his eyes met with someone beautiful yet strikingly familiar.

"Oh no, its okay. I apologize for rushing you." The tall, handsome man offered a small smile at Kyungsoo.

"Oh not at all! Customers come first, you know. So what will it be?" He smiled brightly smiled at the customer and waited for his order.

"I'd like a brewed coffee, please. I'll have it for to go." The man reached for his wallet and handed the bill with long sleeves adorning his arms to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was disappointed that this man was taking his coffee outside and not inside where he could have sat on his shop's chairs. He pushed his thoughts away and accepted the man's money and handed him his change. He began to pour coffee into the to-go cup and strongly wished he was pouring it into one of his ceramic mugs instead.

He handed the brown sleeved paper cup, two sugars, and a cream packet to the man. He didn't know why but he just thought that the man might enjoy his coffee like that.

Kyungsoo didn't notice the shock on the man's face at the sight of two sugars and a packet of cream. The man was about to ask how Kyungsoo knew how he preferred his coffee but decided against it thinking that maybe this is how the small man addressed all his customers. As the taller man accepted the coffee, Kyungsoo noticed black scribbles on a tan wrist and a ring on his finger. He couldn't quite make out what the black ink says but the ring on his finger he understood all too well.

Kyungsoo was well over disappointed now.

The man left with a 'thank you' and a handsome smile.

•

It was already five in the afternoon when his best friend showed up and helped him close the shop. He didn't necessarily need help but the older man insisted claiming that Kyungsoo was too short to reach the metal gates that would close his shop and Kyungsoo just laughed because Baekhyun was just as tall as he is.

"How was work today, Kyungsoo-yah? No headaches today?"

"Surprisingly, no. It's a good day, Baek." He replied as he put away the keys in his pocket and checked his phone for any messages he didn't get the chance to tend to. Luckily, there were none.

"Are you sure? Your headaches have been getting worse. I really don't wanna see you limp on the floor again."

They walked together side by side to Kyungsoo's apartment for dinner because Baekhyun always liked free food, not to mention good food.

"Baekhyun, that was two months ago. I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen again."

He remembers what happened that night. He'd just gotten out of the hospital for what the doctor called a minor concussion, he wanted to know how it happened but the memories never seemed to return to him. Every time he tried to remember he would get the worst headaches and the one time Baekhyun wasn't around, Kyungso fell to the ground.

Baekhyun has never left his side since then.

It was after a month when Kyungsoo got fed up with Baekhyun being his roommate and kicked him out because he knew the only reason Baekhyun moved in was for his friend to keep an eye out on him. Baekhyun didn't want to but complied after a few weeks and they agreed on having dinner every day after both of the men's work.

When they reached the building of Kyungsoo's apartment, he changed into something more comfortable and began cooking while chatting with Baekhyun.

"I liked this one customer that came in today. He was so handsome but he only asked for coffee on the go."

"What was his name?"

"Oh, I didn't get his name."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark, handsome. Familiar."

"Oh."

There was concern in Baekhyun's face but Kyungsoo didn't pay much attention to it and instead continued on cooking.

"Why do you always take home food I make?" Kyungsoo asked after dinner and packed his friend a plastic container filled with bulgogi and soybean soup in another.

"Because I like your cooking." He just shrugged and thanked Kyungsoo for dinner and left. Not forgetting to say, "Don't fall to the ground again, _algetchi_?!!!"

•

Kyungsoo dreams again.

This time it hurt.

This time he sees something vivid.

This time he sees a car crash.

This time the car was heading towards him.

•

Tall, dark, and handsome comes over again. He is clad in tight, dark jeans and a loose sweater when he orders a bagel.

"That's a bit boring." Kyungsoo finds saying aloud.

He realizes his mistake and blushes furiously, apologizing to the man continuously and lowers his head as he punches in the laughing man's order on the register.

Kyungsoo, again, doesn't see the light in the man's eyes as his head was lowered, eyes on the computer.

"I've been told. Exactly how you said it." The man surprised Kyungsoo with his statement. Kyungsoo looked up to see the wide grin on the man's face and red tinted his cheeks again.

•

That night as Baekhyun left his apartment, he went to bed right away forgetting all about washing up and changing his clothes.

He falls asleep.

His dreams become more vivid and real.

The next day, he doesn't wake up.

Baekhyun screams.

Kyungsoo is not in D&K's.

He's in the hospital.

•

Kyungsoo is hearing murmurs, his body was still so tired that his senses refused to function.

"Kim Jongin, this is serious. This is the worst that's happened so far. Why the fuck do you keep doing this?"

"You don't understand, hyung. I have reasons I do this. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Oh to hell with your reasons! Stop fucking around, will you?"

"Hyung, I miss him."

•

A few weeks later, Kyungsoo is back in D&K's.

Baekhyun working up the counter.

Kyungsoo was icing cupcakes when the small chime of the door sounded. Kyungsoo shamelessly hoped it was someone tall, dark, and handsome. Except, it wasn't. It was just a regular customer.

The icing looked weird on the cupcake.

•

Kyungsoo decided he wasn't going straight home today. Today was Sunday and he closed early on Sunday's when he should have opened more hours but that was just something he wanted for the little café. He liked Sunday's.

He went to the bookstore a couple blocks down from his D&K's. He hasn't been here in about a month. When he was, Mr. Choi was not around. Greeting the old man who owned the quaint shop and asked about his day and how he has been the past few months. They shared stories about politics and customers when the old man asked how Jongin was.

"Who?"

"Your husband! I'm sure I remember him joining you when you entered the shop."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Choi. I don't know anyone named Jongin."

"Oh, was it not you? I could have sworn it was both of you. I can't forget how that young man introduced you to me as his husband." The old man gave Kyungsoo a heart-warming smile.

All the while, Kyungsoo felt like his brain was splitting. He took deep breaths as his doctor advised and soon the pain left his head. It was weird because he didn't know who Jongin was and yet his heart was about to blow out of his chest.

He disregarded this and went on to find a book.

He spent hours finding a book that piqued his interest and finally seeing a title he always wanted to go through. He tried to reach it but he couldn't, jumping, and climbing was no use. He was about to ask Mr. Choi for a ladder when a hand was already grasping for the book, sleeves being pushed down a little, scribbles of black ink, a word that says, K--- and it was gone.

"Here." The book was handed out to him but he just stared at the book and then at the man.

"I-I.. thank you." He said quickly bowing to the familiar customer that he always looked forward to seeing. Words got caught up in his throat because he most definitely did not expect to see this man now and up so close to his body that he felt his warmth seep into his skin.

He stepped back quickly and turned to walk away but turned back around because he figured that it would be rude if he didn't introduce himself formally all the while that they've been seeing each other.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I ever got to introduce myself formally. I'm Kim Kyungsoo, I work at D&K's."

The man looked like he was having an internal battle with himself in Kyungsoo's eyes. The man wanted to say, " _I know you. Fuck, I know you so fucking well."_

So he just manned up.

Instead, he swallowed his fear.

Instead, he just put aside the memory and hurt that his husband forgot him when he said "Hey, love" to him the first day Kyungsoo woke up. The elder uttering the words, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Instead, he pushed aside the doctor's words that Kim Kyungsoo will temporarily forget everything except for his childhood and that it will only hopefully last for a few months. Worse, the doctor added, forever.

Instead, he forgot that his husband forgot him.

Instead, he chose to _remember_ his husband  

Instead he said, "I'm Kim Jongin. I'm your husband, Kim Kyungsoo."

 


	2. Final

_4 years ago._

Jongin was doing okay. His second year of college thought so too. He wasn’t doing amazing. But his lack of 2.0’s seemed to be on his side. Actually, with a degree in Mass Media, his 2.5’s were already outstanding, but maybe that was just him.

His degree required him to associate himself with all types of words, readings, production projects, and maybe a little politics here and there. He wasn’t complaining though it was exactly what he wanted. The only thing that he wanted to pursue and be busy with the rest of his life. He wanted to be a news journalist and spend every inch of his time frame cramming up sources and producing a good story.

It was all he wanted until one of his seniors from the Culinary degree thought that maybe it was time for a change. A change that included spilled coffee on shirts, messy apologies, nervous introductions, and making up for the coffee.

After all, it was Jongin’s fault for thinking too much about why people in South Korea produced K-Pop.

_2 years after college and 4 years into the relationship._

Jongin and Kyungsoo were inseparable. By now, everyone thought they were married and were asking why the hell they still haven’t moved in together.

They’d stay the night in each other’s apartments, alternately. They would kiss too much and let the stove on the burner catch on fire. They would always have breakfast and dinner together, maybe lunch sometimes if their schedule allowed it. They would hold hands everywhere without a second glance at others who were clearly giving them disapproving looks. They have introduced each other to their parents. And they have already said their I love you’s.

They were in the middle of cuddling when Kyungsoo suddenly brought up the idea of tattoos. “I think they’d look good on you, baby. So sexy.”

Jongin laughed all wide laughs and closed eyes. “I can’t, Soo. I’m afraid of needles.”

Kyungsoo actually pouted at his boyfriend and grabbed his right hand to caress Jongin’s inner wrist with his thumb.

“Just think about it.”

Kyungsoo started his own bakery. He called it D&K’s for Do and Kim, because he loved his boyfriend and wanted to remember him at all times during their separate workplaces. Kyungsoo had sketched out how he wanted his little bakery to look like and shared it with Jongin, he thought that maybe Jongin would like it. What he didn’t know was that Jongin might have liked it a little too much and so he made it happen. He built the tables and chairs from scratch, called some people he knew that could help out, and finally surprised Kyungsoo with his fully furnished bakery.

Eventually, Jongin got the job as a news writer for the SM Inquirer. The pay was nice, he thought, nice enough to start building a home, and perhaps, a family.

_A year into the marriage and Kyungsoo thought something wasn’t right._

“Jongin, are you coming home for dinner tonight?”

It’s been the third time Jongin has let Kyungsoo eat ahead without him because he still had to work overtime to complete the sources for his upcoming story that was supposed to be up by five in the morning the next day. Jongin never let Kyungsoo eat alone. Jongin didn’t want Kyungsoo to eat alone. Yet Kyungsoo understood, and understood, and understood.

“No, eat ahead without me. I need to go, bye.”

“Okay, I lo—“

_3 months after that and Jongin wasn’t even looking at him during breakfast._

“Did Lee Soo Man-nim give you a hard time again?” Kyungsoo asked as he made Jongin’s coffee.

Jongin was too busy typing away on his laptop on the dining table to hear coherently what his husband said. He raised his eyebrow as Kyungsoo placed his coffee mug that said “Best Hubby Award” as a gift from Kyungsoo, without even a grunt of thanks or even an acknowledgment, he just hummed in response.

Kyungsoo, again, just tried to understand.

_2 weeks later and Jongin didn’t come home for their promised date night._

Kyungsoo cooked dinner every night in hope of Jongin coming home to finally eat with him. He didn’t miss a day of cooking after work because he knew that Jongin would come around somehow.

But he didn’t.

Not even on date night.

“Baby, I’m sorry. The Inter-Korea event is coming up and the team wants to be the first to be for the coverage.”

“Jongin, I—“

“Wait, I need to go. I’m sorry.”

I love you, Kyungsoo wanted to say.

He understood. He really did. But he just can’t stand it anymore.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.

_Three weeks later and they were on the way to their friend, Jongdae’s baby shower._

Kyungsoo always wanted a baby. It was their plan all along, but when he brought it up to Jongin again, the latter got frustrated and said, “Do you actually think I have time to have a baby right now?”

Kyungsoo didn’t think that crying to sleep would become a regular thing, but it did.

It was a Sunday and one of the few days Jongin didn’t have to work over time again. They were invited to the surprise baby shower for Jongdae’s husband, Minseok, to welcome the gender of their born to be.

“Jongdae is so sweet for throwing this baby shower for Minseok, no?”

Jongin nodded, eyes focused on the road. “Yeah.”

“I wonder when we’ll have a baby, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo was giggling just thinking of a baby when Jongin actually snapped.

“I thought I told you I’m not ready for a baby, Kyungsoo?”

“Baby, I didn’t say right away! I was ju— Jongin!!”

_And a crash that lead to where they were now, ten months later._

•

Jongin wasn’t in his right mind when the crash happened albeit he does remember crying.

He remembers screaming for help.

He remembers the sirens approaching them.

He remembers being the first one to apologize, only because his husband couldn’t utter the words back to him because Kyungsoo’s face was bloodied and bruised.

•

When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes after a terrible two-month coma, Jongin was ecstatic.

“Hey, love.” Jongin said with red rimmed eyes and a hopeful smile.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

•

Jongin spent his time crying and requested a temporary break from his job due to his husband’s condition.

A month into his moping, Kyungsoo’s childhood friend, Baekhyun, offered to help him reach Kyungsoo.

“I can’t let him see you because when he sees someone that reminds him of the time other than his childhood, he gets really bad headaches.”

“But hyung, I miss him..”

“I know but we’re gonna work on this slowly, okay? Don’t worry we’re all taking care of him.”

Jongin couldn’t do anything but just go along with Baekhyun.

“Can you bring me food that he makes?”

“What?”

“Just, please.”

As Kyungsoo came into Jongin’s life, it has utterly changed Jongin’s mindset from being the best journalist out there to being the best lover for Kyungsoo.

He visited D&K’s for the coffee’s he missed out on appreciating.

To the new recipes Kyungsoo tried to tell him about but he was just always preoccupied with everything else but his husband.

He followed Kyungsoo to his go-to every Sunday on his day off. Kyungsoo showed this place to him this one time and introduced Jongin to Mr. Choi, the owner of the book store.

He would hide silently behind the Political shelf to watch Kyungsoo as he roamed the Romance aisle, touching the books at the spines to find a title that would pique his interest.

Jongin finally took Kyungsoo up on his idea of a tattoo. He thought that maybe with ink permanently engraved onto his skin, he will never forget about his husband anymore.

He cried when he got the tattoo.

He cried even more when he saw his husband’s name on his inner wrist.

•

“I’m your husband, Kim Kyungsoo.”

“I’m.. this has got to be some kind of joke. You’re my customer, silly!” Kyungsoo giggled.

“No, baby. I am your husband. I’m not kidding around anymore.”

“Anymore? What do you—“ Kyungsoo suddenly groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin all but screamed and immediately lifted his husband off the ground and ran for help.

•

“Jongin, what did you do. What the fuck happened to fucking baby steps?!” Baekhyun glared at him as they both sat outside of Kyungsoo’s room waiting for the doctor’s diagnosis.

“Hyung, I,” Jongin was immediately cut off by Baekhyun when he saw the tattoo on Jongin’s wrist.

“What in the Lord’s name is that?!” He shrieked. “Oh my— is that Kyungsoo’s name?!” Baekhyun gaped at the black ink writing out Kyungsoo’s name on Jongin.

“I—yes.” He looked down. He was still ashamed of what he did to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was about to say something else when the doctor came out with a frantic step to his foot and appeared to be looking for someone.

“Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!” The doctor shouted.

Jongin hurriedly ran to the doctor’s side with Baekhyun. “That’s me. Is he okay, doctor?”

With shock in the doctor’s eyes he said, “He’s looking for Kim Jongin, his husband. He’s been crying looking for you and I don’t know how this is even possi—“ Jongin didn’t let the doctor finish as he was now running to Kyungsoo.

When he opened the door, he was cautious to walk to Kyungsoo, so he just stayed there for a moment and watched his husband let out loud cries for his husband. He was looking everywhere when he saw Jongin bu the door.

“Baby!” Kyungsoo all but wailed trying to stand up and pull out the IV off of him to get to Jongin. Jongin moved as fast as he can to stop Kyungsoo from doing so and embraced his husband tightly.

“Kyungsoo. Do you remember me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Jongin, I remember you. I am so sorry I forgot about you.”

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo with all the need he’s been keeping for the past year when everything turned to ruin for the both of them.

When they finally pulled apart, Jongin was also crying but his husband was still crying loudly. Jongin tried to catch and wipe every single tear that escaped his husband’s eyes and just stared at them.

As he was wiping his husband’s tears, Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s tattoo. “Jongin, is that a tattoo?” He asked with wide, glassy eyes.

Jongin smiled and nodded. “Is that.. my name? Oh my god, baby, you got a tattoo?” Kyungsoo cried yet again.

“Baby, I’ve become such a bad lover. I vowed to keep you happy, yet I made you cry every night. When they said you forgot about me, I thought that maybe I deserved it. Because I forgot about you too.”

“No no, I understood. It’s alright—“

“No. Don’t say that, don’t say you’re sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t ever do that To you again. Before I met you, the only thing I dreamt of was to become a great journalist. The second we crossed paths, I think that dream shifted into becoming the best husband I can be for you, and I can’t believe I never achieved that dream. I became too selfish. I thought that if I put all the time into work, we’d have enough money to extend our family. I guess I was wrong because I was pushing you away in the process,”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop crying and just kissed his husband tenderly once again.

When they pulled apart, Kyungsoo carresed the tattoo on Jongin’s wrist. “I got this tattoo because I wanted to remember you always. I know you always wanted me to get one, so I did, because of you.”

Kyungsoo tenderly smiled at his husband and kept on caressing Jongin’s tattoo.

“You will always be the best lover in the world, Jongin. In your little ways, I felt your love. In mine, I hope you felt that I love you just as much.”

“Even when we grow older, even when I can’t see you clearly anymore, and even in the next lifetime, I will only love you.”

“And I will always love you just as much.”

•

•

•

•

•

•

“Kyungsoo, how about that baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for my first Kaisoo fic! I’m sorry if it’s a bit rushed and rusty. I’m very excited to learn as I write more :)
> 
> Please leave me a lil lovin and hit kudos or leave a comment, I would appreciate it very much! Thankyou~


End file.
